The Wizard Thief
by Lostinallthefeels
Summary: As Percy gets kicked out of yet another school, Yancy Academy, he is faced with a rather peculiar dilemma. His mom has to send him off to England to live with his cousin. He finds out that he is a wizard after a summer at Camp Half Blood and retrieving Zeus' bolt. Your typical Percy goes to Hogwarts... Or is it? The first story in the Hogwarts Chronicles.
1. A New Beginning

Title:The Wizard Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do, respectively.

Series: The Hogwarts Chronicles

Summary: As Percy gets kicked out of yet another school, he is faced with a rather peculiar dillema. His mom has to send Percy away to live with his aunt and uncle in England and attend school with his cousin. But then he finds out that he's also a wizard in addition to being a demigod... As if that wasn't hard enough. Book 1 of the Hogwarts Chronicles.

 **The Wizard Thief**

Chapter One

Percy sighed as he packed the last of his stuff into his suitcase.

"Percy come on! You're gonna be late!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming," he laughed.

They quickly got all Percy's stuff into the car and sped off to the airport.

His mom was sending Percy to England to live with his Aunt Petunia, who was his mother's sister.

All the boarding schools in America that they applied to quickly denied Percy for that year because of his track record, so they tried the school in Petunia's area and Percy was accepted fairly quickly.

The rest of the ride was a blur to Percy as he was lost in thought. He could come back and was already signed up to go to Camp Half Blood that summer.

As they pulled up to JFK, his mom quickly parked the car and they made the small trek from the parking garage to the terminal.

"Ohh," Sally cooed as she looked at Percy lovingly. "My little boy is all grown up and traveling the world on his own."

"Mom," he groaned but hugged her anyway, secretly loving her affectionate ways.

"Remember, don't forget to Iris Message me when you get there," Sally said as she looked Percy dead in the eyes. "And-"

"I know, I know. Don't get myself into fights, behave, and make sure to pray my thanks to Big Z for letting me fly, yada yada," he waved off as the sky rumbled threateningly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant Uncle Zeus," he rolled his eyes and apparently that was good enough for the lord of the skies as the thunder had stopped.

"I love you Mom," Percy's voice cracked as he gave his mom a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you too baby," she cried as she embraced her son.

Not long after, Percy was boarding the plane and was off to the land of the Brits.

/Line Bre Error 101 fanfiction.exe not working\

Percy grabbed his suitcase and was searching the crowd when an overweight kid, about his age approached him.

"Oi! You Percy?" the kid asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Dudley. We've been waiting for an hour and a half! Come on, Yank," the kid turned around and didn't even bother to see if Percy was following.

Percy sighed as he followed the fat kid, Dudley out. This was going to be a long school year.

/Line Break\

Percy stared out the window at the strange city of London.

In some ways the city was weirder than New York. For example, there were a bunch of weirdly dressed people who had long, dark robes like some obsessive cult, that were all over the place.

Another was all the owls flying around, making him feel as though he were being stalked by Athena.

"So, Percy... How's your mom been doing?" Petunia decided to break the ice.

"She's been doing good," he replied. "Mom's started doing night classes, so she that can finally start her writing career."

"Yes, I heard that she's dabbling in sculpture now," Petunia raised her brow.

"Yeah, it was a one time thing to get the funds to start her writing career," Percy smiled.

"Ah, I see."

The rest of the car ride was spent in relative silence as no one knew what to talk about.

As they pulled up to Privet Drive and into the Dursley's driveway, Percy sighed in relief that his trip was finally done.

As he stepped through the doorway, he shivered involuntarily as he felt like he passed through protective wards.

"So your room is upstairs," Aunt Petunia smiled at Percy.

"You'll be sharing with Harry, ok?" her smile strained a bit at the mention of her _other_ nephew.

"Potter!" Vernon roared. "Come help your cousin with his things!"

"Ok," Percy told her wondering who Harry was. Hopefully he wasn't rude like Dudley or Uncle Vernon.

A raven-haired boy hurried down the stairs and stared at the ground quickly taking one of Percy's suitcases and tried to take the other, but Percy quickly denied.

"It's fine you don't have to-" Percy started as the boy just turned and headed up the stairs.

Percy raised a brow, but followed the boy into a small room with two twin sized beds on opposite ends of the room with ten feet apart from each other and toys stacked on one end of the room.

There was a small closet and a tiny writing desk by the window.

The boy set his things by one of the beds and Percy quickly followed suit.

The boy finally turned and Percy's breath caught.

He looked much like Percy, except his hair was a lot more dishelved and the boy's eyes were more green. The boy was also very skinny and shorter than Percy, while Percy was a little more muscular than him and taller.

The boy's eyes had widened as he too saw the similarities between them.

"You look like me!" they both exclaimed as they grinned.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy smiled as held out his hand.

The boy quickly took it and introduced himself, "Harry, Harry Potter."

Percy raised a brow at this, "So you're not Dudley's brother?"

"Bloody hell! No!" Harry snorted as Percy was very confused.

"They're my related to me through Aunt Petunia. My parents had died in a car accident when I was little," Harry said while Percy mumbled an apology.

"It's fine, I don't really remember it," Harry smiled. "But that's how I got this scar," he pulled his hair back revealing his lightning shaped scar, while Percy who was pretty interested in it, was thinking that it was a pretty weird coincidence that it was a lightning bolt of all things.

 _2 Hours Later_

Harry guffawed as Percy finished telling him about himself and how he had gotten kicked out of every school he was in.

"-and you accidently blew up the school bus?" Harry laughed.

"I swear! All I did was touch the cannon!" Percy smiled putting his hands up.

"It's not my fault that it happened to be pointing at the school bus!"

"Bloody hell Percy," Harry laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"You make my life seem tame," Harry smiled.

"Ok, onto a more serious note Harry," Percy said as he quickly became serious.

"How's Aunt Petunia's cooking?"

Harry smiled as he looked Percy in the eyes, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Ughhh, please just tell me," Percy pleaded with the raven-haired boy.

"Don't worry, the worst that could happen is that you might like it," Harry grinned evily as Percy sighed in relief.

Boy was Harry in for a suprise...

Before they knew it, it was dinnertime and they were seated at the Dursley's dinner table.

Aunt Petunia had cooked up a fancy dinner consisting of a small turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, and a blueberry pie.

Harry was dumbfounded for Aunt Petunia had actually let him sit at the table and eat the main meal, instead of disgusting week old leftovers.

Percy stared at his plate at the mouthwatering meal before him.

It smelled good... It even looked good... But the question was whether or not it tasted good...

He carefully lifted a piece of turkey to his mouth and moaned when he bit into it.

"This is really good Aunt Petunia," he said after swallowing.

"Don't tell my mom but it might even be better than her turkey and that's saying something," Percy said.

"Who do you think taught your mother how to cook?" Petunia laughed while blushing from all the compliments she got from Percy.

Harry ate and smiled as he got to eat good food for once. As he finished his food, he reached for the mashed potatoes for seconds, but stopped from a single look from Uncle Vernon.

Percy raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

After dessert Percy bade his Aunt and Uncle goodnight and went upstairs with Harry.

As soon as the door was closed Percy turned on Harry.

"Ok what the Hades was that?" Percy whispered to his cousin.

Harry sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed with Percy sitting next to him, "That was Uncle Vernon warning me not to overstep my boundaries."

"Wha-" Percy started, but stopped as Harry put up a hand.

"Honestly Perce, this is the best I've ever been treated by the Dursley's. Up until you came, I had been sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs."

"But there's two bedrooms up here... What did they use this one for?" Percy asked.

"This used to be one of Dudley's rooms. He just stored all his toys and things that he didn't want in here. Truthfully, they put me up here so that you wouldn't go tell your mum that they're terrible people."

Percy shook his head at all this new info, "And what about what happened at dinner?"

"Actually before you came I was just happy to have one meal a day. And it was measly at best," Harry sighed.

"I'll talk to my mom about this, but what do you think about coming to America to live with us?"

"I dunno," Harry said turning away. "I wouldn't want to be a bother to you and your mum Percy."

"That's a load of Minotaur crap," Percy said, "and you know it. You won't be a bother to us. I mean you're my cousin for Zeus' sake. Mom would be happy to take you in."

Harry smiled, "Then I would be fine with it I guess... I've been meaning to ask you, what's with all the references to Greek mythology?"

"My dad is Greek, so Mom had me growing up listening to Greek myths instead of your normal bedtime stories. Which is actually the reason for my name, Perseus. She named me that, because he was the only hero who got a happy ending in Greek mythology, so she was hoping that by naming me Perseus, I would get some of his luck and have a happy ending too."

"Wow, that's pretty cool" Harry yawned.

"Well we should probably hit the hay," Percy yawned as well. "It is pretty late."

"... Hit the hay?" Harry wondered as Percy blinked in confusion before realizing what the problem was.

"Oh that's right you're a Brit," he teased, "Hit the hay is slang for going to bed."

"Oh okay," Harry replied before crying out in indignation.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Y-You Yank!" Harry cried out.

Percy laughed saying, "Thanks, that's a compliment."

•Line Break•

Percy stared at the letters that were addressed to him and Harry.

 **Mr. H. Potter**

 **The Second Floor Bedroom**

 **The Bed on the Left**

 **4 Privet Drive**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

and

 **Mr. P. Jackson**

 **The Second Floor Bedroom**

 **The Bed on the Right**

 **4 Privet Drive**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

Both letters were from some school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Percy handed Harry his and they both opened them and scanned the letter.

Percy held back a laugh as he read through the letter.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Jackson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

He laughed as he told Harry, "Ok Harry, that was a great prank. It's over now."

Percy stopped halfway through his laugh as he turned towards Harry who was just as clueless about what was happening.

"I assure you, Mr. Jackson, that this is no laughing matter," a voice behind him said.

Without even thinking, he turned around whipping Riptide around and putting it under the person's neck.

"Put the sword down Mr. Jackson," the old man laughed.

The man was extremely old and was wearing some weird type of bathrobe.

"My, my I have not seen a weapon of this caliber in many years," the old man sighed.

"Where did you pull that out from?" Harry questioned the demigod as said demigod ignored him.

"Who are you?" Percy snarled as Harry backed away quickly from the both of them.

"My friend I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," the old man smiled as he suddenly disappeared causing Harry to faint.

Dumbledore reappeared in the kitchen with a stick in his hand with a loud crack.

"I'm not in the mood for games old man," Percy spat at Dumbledore.

"I assure you, Mr. Jackson that I am not playing games," he said dramatically.

"Maybe an old friend can help reassure you that I am not your enemy Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore said dramatically with a twinkle in his eyes and a wave of his wand a rainbow appeared.

"Well I appear to be fresh out of drachmas Mr. Jackson, so if you would," he gestured at the rainbow, water still coming out of the stick, making a mist.

Percy narrowed his eyes but dug in his pocket anyway and tossed it in the rainbow more out of curiosity than anything else chanting, "O Iris goddess of the rainbow. Please accept my offering."

"Show me Chiron trainer of heroes," the man cried.

Percy raised a brow keeping Riptide in front of him.

The rainbow shifted to show Chiron reading a book that Percy knew was popular among many women and teenage girls. The letters spelling out _Fifty Shades of Grey_ glimmered on the cover.

Percy cleared his throat and Chiron quickly put the book down hiding it in the folds of his blanket in his fake wheelchair.

"Oh young Percy," Chiron greeted him. "I was just reading a delightful book about a new type of architecture that we might be able to use here at camp."

Percy raised an eyebrow, both impressed and scared at the swiftness that Chiron presented with his lying. Who knew Chiron was a sucker for romance novels?

"Anyway I'm sure that's not what you were interested in..." Chiron chuckled nervously.

"So how can I help you Percy?" he asked as Dumbledore stepped into sight.

"Oh I see you've met my old friend Dumbledore."

"Wait so he's not lying about the whole magic school thing?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore said.

"I think we broke him old friend," Chiron smiled as Percy just opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

 _"Yes, we have,"_ Dumbledore chuckled quickly switching into Latin.

 _"Still reading those romance novels I see," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled._

 _"Yes," Chiron hung his head._

"Maybe we should meet up so we can hook up again. It's been a while since I've felt that horse cock up my arse," Dumbledore whispered not realizing he switched back into English.

"What?" Percy said gagging.

"What?" Chiron and Dumbledore said playing dumb.

"Oh, I thought you said-"

"You really should get some rest Percy. You're already imagining things" Chiron said getting out of his chair.

"Well goodbye old friend," Dumbledore said swiping a hand through the mist cutting off the connection.

Dumbledore then spent the next three hours explaining everything to Percy and Harry, who had come to, ten minutes after the Iris message.

Dumbledore had explained Percy's past to Harry and vice versa.

After much questioning Dumbledore had left saying that Hogwart's game-keeper would come to pick them up a week before the term started to help them with their school supplies and they would stay at a place called the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the week until Hagrid picked them up to take them to King's Cross.

To say that the two were a bit out of their depth was an understatement.

The Dursleys didn't do too well with the news. They had tried to prevent them from going with Hagrid, whe the half giant had pointed an umbrella at Dudley's backside causing a pig tail to sprout from it making Harry and Percy burst with laughter.

They had left with Hagrid with Aunt Petunia about to have a heart attack and Uncle Vernon cursing up a storm that would rival one of Zeus' caliber.

"And this is the Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid beamed as they had stopped in front of a run down pub.

They entered and were greeted with the sight of witches and wizards in different styles of robes.

They had flocked to Harry like flies to a Sunday picnic, begging him to touch them and talk to them.

One wizard even fainted after Harry had given him a handshake. Percy didn't like the guy. He gave off a weird vibe, that Percy found very suspicious.

They finally got through to a blank brick wall.

"Uhhh, Hagrid that's a blank wall," Percy deadpanned.

"Jus watch Percy," the man bellowed as he tapped on several bricks with his umbrella.

The bricks sunk in and folded upon one another, until an archway opened up revealing an alley filled with magical shops that were packed to the brim with witches and wizards.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Diagon Alley!"

 **A/N- So this was a thing that took me about a week to write, because I had no idea how to start it. Anyway, please review and let me know if you see any spelling errors or grammar issues. That would be greatly appreciated. So thanks for reading and yeah... Bye *waves* *gets swallowed by a wave* *dies* *is unable to update***


	2. Of Gold and Wands

Title:The Wizard Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do, respectively.

 **The Wizard Thief**

Chapter Two

"Gentlemen, welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid bellowed as Percy and Harry were struck with awe.

"Woah," was all either of them had to say about it.

The two boys looked around in wonder at all the shops around them filled with witches and wizards.

"Firs' stop is Gringotts to get money from your vaults," Hagrid rumbled as he waved them forward.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about that over there," Percy whispered to Harry as they passed by a shop with a crowd around a display window.

"I dunno," Harry replied as they approached a giant marble building.

"And there she is," Hagrid said as they walked into Gringotts.

Percy stopped as he caught notice of a glittering plaque with something in several languages.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Hey, Harry!" Percy whisper yelled as he pointed at the glittering letters. "Come look at this!"

Harry stared at the plaque and his eyes quickly roamed over it.

"You can read this, right?" Harry said as he pointed at the Ancient Greek inscription below the English.

"Yeah," Percy nodded as they caught up to Hagrid.

Percy tensed up as he saw the monsters sitting at the tellers and reached into his pocket fingering Riptide as Hagrid turned and whispered to them, "They're goblins. They've been doing this since the las' goblin war. Bes' not to stare now."

Percy and Harry nodded as all the goblins immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Percy.

"I don't like this," Percy whispered to Harry as the bank grew silent as witches and wizards turned to see what the problem was.

"Mr. Perseus Jackson," a goblin that was taller than the others boomed and all the goblins knelt before their reigning monarch.

The goblin was very muscular and matched Hagrid in height. Percy whipped out Riptide causing the goblin to laugh heartily.

"Peace young demigod," the goblin thundered.

"I am here to welcome you to Gringotts, as you are the first demigod to step into Gringotts in over a century."

Percy's eyes widened as he clutched Riptide tighter and spat, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The goblin smiled and put a hand up to stop the guards from charging in, "I am Yor Draconis Gringotts, King of the Goblins. And as to what I want from you, is nothing. I am here to give you a welcome worthy of a demigod as our race has done since the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as he lowered Riptide.

"The gods charged us to keep watch over their offspring millenia ago and should one ever step foot in the wizarding world, welcome them and show them to their vaults," Yor Draconis replied. **_(A/N- Yor is a term of respect by the goblins that is held only by the king)_**

Many of the wizards and witches that were in the room began whispering excitedly to each other at the interesting turn of events that were happening.

"Come, let us go in private to see your vaults," Yor Draconis waves as he turned and headed for a dark archway.

Draconis explained how the Gringotts family established the bank long ago and were the sole banking for wizards all over the world as they made their way to the King's private cart.

It was big enough for all four of them with room to spare. Draconis talked about Gringotts' various branches that they had world-wide and that they even had two in Manhattan.

"Well here we are," Yor Draconis said as the cart lurched to a stop. "Vault 687, belonging to young Mr. Harry Potter."

Hagrid waved Harry on as he held on to a stalagmite, green from nausea.

Yor Draconis waved his hand and the vault opened with an audible click.

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the mounds of gold and other precious metals. He scooped as much as he could fit into the small leather pouch that Draconis had given him.

"Percy! Come, help yourself mate!" Harry exclaimed as he looked around in wonder.

All his life, he had been starved, been handed second-hand clothes that were much too big for him, and was led to believe that he was penniless... And to discover that he was loaded with money was a shock to say the least.

"No thanks man," Percy quickly declined. "I'm sure I'll be fine with what I have in my vault."

"Ok, whatever you say, but you're missing out," Harry laughed giddily.

As soon as Harry was done loading the gold, silver, and brinze currencies they were off to another vault.

"Vault 713 for you know what," Draconis gave a pointed look to Hagrid as said half-giant quickly emptied the vault of the one item in it.

Percy saw the small parcel, but said nothing as Hagrid put it within one of the many pockets he had.

"And now for Mr. Jackson's vault," Draconis said as they set off yet again.

The ride was much longer than the journey to the other vaults as they went deep into the tunnels.

Percy could have sworn that he saw a dragon as they zoomed past an intersection, but Draconis quickly denied his claim.

"And finally Vault G3," Draconis gestured at an archway that led to a hall made in the classic Greek style of marble columns.

Percy quickly glanced around the hall and realized that it was in the shape of a U, not unlike Camp Halfblood, and each door was decorated accordingly.

The third door on the left immediately caught his eye as it was decorated with Blue coral and various shells and gold lining the Trident that it had above the door.

"I'm afraid that this is as far as we go Mr. Jackson as we would literally be burned alive as soon as we stepped into that room aswe aren't demigods," Draconis bowed his head in respect.

"Oh... ok," Percy replied as he placed a hand on the door. Blue lines raced from his hand and the door dissolved and Percy stepped inside.

 _"Welcome Perseus,"_ a feminine voice spoke softly.

"Uhh, hi?" Percy looked around in vain for the source of the voice.

 _"Come forth young hero and recieve the knowledge you seek,"_ the mystical voice said as Percy located the voice to be coming from the diving pool in the center of the room.

Percy approached the pool as it started glowing sea-green and an apparition of a Nereid appeared.

 _"I am Sereneus, daughter of Poesidon and Zarina Nightshade. I am the keeper of this vault and I will deem whether you are worthy to gain the treasures of this room."_

"So, you're my sister?" Percy wondered.

 _"Yes, young one. Now come forth, hero,"_ Sereneus said, her voice as calming as the waves upon the beach and smooth as the moon's light upon the water.

Percy calmly stepped forward and Sereneus touched her hand to the demigod's forehead.

 ** _"Reveal your trials young one_** Sereneus spoke in Ancient Greek as her hand began to glow.

Percy's body jerked forward as if she were pulling his soul toward her hand and out of his body.

Percy twitched uncontrollably as memories assaulted his brain and flowed into his sister.

The abuse from Gabe...

All the schools that he was kicked out of...

The feelings he had that he would never amount to nothing...

The hopelessness and depression that he used to struggle with...

Finding out he was a demigod...

The quest for the lightning bolt...

Luke's betrayal...

The voice in the pit...

His hidden feelings that he pushed away...

His fear of losing Annabeth or Grover...

His mother, the most amazing person on the Earth...

And as quickly as it had flowed out of him, it came crashing back in.

 _"Arise Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, and accept the Gift of the Sea,"_ the Nereid helped him up as the pool began to glow and rise up and surround him.

 _"For you are pure of heart, have the courage of a lion, the loyalty of a badger, the cunning of a snake, and the intelligence of an eagle, I bestow upon you, Perseus Jackson, the blessing of the sea."_

As soon as the words left her mouth the water turned into a blue light and went into him resulting in a wave of magic radiating outward.

As the glow died down Percy was kneeling on the floor panting. Something was different. He could feel it in his bones.

 _"Yes young hero, something is different. Every 500 years, four people are chosen to become the Four Mages. Each mage has a mastery over a certain element, which you are now the Mage of the Sea."_

"Wait so what does that mean?" Percy asked as he stood up.

 _"You will find out in time young Perseus. But know that mages can only be chosen during times of great evil, so beware hero as your journey goes on,"_ Sereneus warned as she led Percy through an archway to a room filled with Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, Drachmas, and other forms of riches.

"Can I send some of this to my mom?" Percy wondered as he saw a bundle of cash valuing up to $15,000 dollars.

 _"I can send it to her now if you want,"_ Sereneus asked to which Percy agreed and the cash disappeared showing up on Sally's coffee table to which she would be suprised to say the least.

Sereneus decided to give another gift to Percy so she sent a ball of light at him.

"Oof," the half-blood exclaimed as he felt something hit him.

Almost immediately her gift took effect, to which was knowledge. He knew the basics to the wizarding world such as currency, culture, politics, etc.

"Thank you Sereneus," Percy bowed his head.

 _"Your welcome young one,"_ the goddess smiled as she looked straight at the reader.

 _Yes I can see you,_ Chaos thought as she smiled to herself. _Ah, now you see how grave things must be if I'm stepping in._

 _Not even petty things such as an idiot author can get in my way. Yes, I'm talking to you Bellamy Blake._ _Anyway, back to the story._

Percy put almost 10,000 galleons and the same amount of drachmas in his magically altered pouch that Sereneus had made for him and squished it to become a ring, which he promptly put on his finger.

"Thank you Sereneus," Percy said looking at her smiling at the ceiling.

He decided not to comment and she sent him on his merry way.

As he walked out Sereneus/Chaos snapped her fingers and disappeared while starting time again.

Percy walked out of his vault with his ring on his finger and feeling 10,000 drachmas and galleons richer.

"That was rather quick Perseus," Draconis said with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked confused. "I was in there for over three hours."

"No... You were in there for about a minute," Harry responded leaving Percy very confused even though Chaos' blessing had left him smarter without him knowing.

"This wouldn't have been the first time that this happened," Yor Draconis sighed. "Many demigods go into their vaults and come back out within a minute, claiming that they've been in there for extended periods of time. My guess is that there are charms to slow time down while a demigod is in one of the Godly vaults."

They all got in the cart and headed back to the surface as they discussed this weird phenoma, while Hagrid tried not to lose his lunch.

As they said their farewells to Draconis and stepped back out into the sunlight Harry realized something.

"Percy! Blimey what happened to your hair?!" Harry cried out as he just realized the change to Petcy's hair.

"What do you mean, what happened to my hair? What's wrong with it?" Percy started freaking out as he pulled a small mirror out of his pocket.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"

/This line break is brought to you by, Thanatos' Thestrals! The best in death!\

Draco was sitting at one of the tables at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_ licking at his double chocolate chip ice cream cone when what sounded like a cat being tortured rang our throughout the alley caused him to be startled and drop his ice cream cone onto the ground.

Slightly annoyed he, along with everyone else went to investigate what had caused all the racket.

He went and saw a giant of a man with a raven-haired boy trying to calm a boy holding a mirror in his hand.

"My hair," the boy whimpered as he ran his other hand through his hair, which was black with the tips a nice shade of blue. "She ruined my hair."

"Percy it's fine," the raven-haired boy tried to reassure the other.

"No! It's not fine! Do you know how long it took me to get my hair to look good?!" Percy as the other boy had called him cried out.

"N-"

"6 months Harry! 6 months," Percy groaned as he shook his head. "All that hard work down the drain..." Percy pouted.

Draco smirked at the decidedly American bloke's antics. He shook his head and went on to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for his Hogwarts robes.

/This line break is sponsored by Nimbus! So fast that it's smooth!\

Harry shook his head at his cousin's apparent attachment to his hair and they followed Hagrid to Ollivander's to get the two of them brand new wands with Percy bemoaning the loss of his amazing hair the whole way.

"Hey, uh Harry, Percy... I'll wait out here okay?" Hagrid muttered as he clutched his umbrella nervously.

"Yeah okay," Harry said as Percy sulked.

The two boys walked into the shop as a bell signalled their arrival.

"Hello, first years at Hogwarts I presume?" Mr. Ollivander asked the cousins.

"Yes sir," Percy replied instantly switching moods as he was excited at the prospect of getting a wand.

"American?" Mr. Ollivander raised his brow as he didn't get many American customers in his shop.

"Yes, my parents could have sent me to Ilvermorny, but instead decided to send me to Hogwarts, as it is currently the best in the world," Percy replied smoothly.

"Ah well welcome to Britain," the shopkeeper smiled.

"Thanks," Percy grinned his signature smirk.

"Well who's first?"

"Go ahead Harry," Percy told him.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry responded.

"Ah yes, I've been wondering when you would come into my shop. You have your mother's eyes. Why it seems as if it were only yesterday that she was in here buying her first wand," Mr. Ollivander sighed. "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow. Good wand for charms work."

"And why your father preferred a mahogany wand. Yes, eleven inches long and pliable. More power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well I say that they preferred it, but the wand actually chooses the wizard."

"Anyway, come along now," he said beckoning Harry to come behind the counter. Ollivander stared at the scar on Harry's head.

"I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that to you," he apologized as he examined it. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches, yew. Very powerful wand indeed. If I had known the evils that would be comitted with that wand..."

"Anyway back to the subject at hand," Mr. Ollivander clapped and pulled out a measuring tape. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er... I'm right-handed," Harry muttered.

He measured his arm length, wrist, height and went to go grab a box. This is when Harry realized that the measuring tape was measuring on its own and was measuring his in seam...

"You see Mr. Potter every Ollivander wand has a powerful core made of a magical substance. No two wands are exactly the same, just as no two phoenixes are the same or two unicorns, and as such you will never get the same result with another wizard's wand."

"That'll do," Mr. Ollivander told the measuring tape as it had been measuring in between his nostrils and suddenly fell to the floor.

"Try this," Ollivander said handing Harry a wand. "Nine and a half inches. Birchwood and dragon heartstring. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave."

Which Harry did, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it away at once. After trying what seemed to be an endless amount of wands, Mr. Ollivander handed Harry another one.

"A rather unusual combination-Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven inches, nice and supple."

As Harry waved it he felt a warmth and red and gold fireworks erupted from the end of it.

"Curious, that is the brother of the wand that gave you that scar," Ollivander stroked his chin. "Very curious."

"Now young Percy Jackson it's your turn!"

After getting his measurements Ollivander studied Percy a bit before running off to get wands off of the shelves.

"Try this," Mr. Ollivander said as he pushed a wand into Percy's hand. "8 and a half inches. Elm and Unicorn Hair. Durable."

Percy raised his hand to give it a flick when it was ripped out of his hands and replaced with another.

After going through twice as many wands as Harry did Ollivander had a look in his eye.

After rummaging in the back a little he brought a wand out for Percy.

"Twelve inches. Now this one is the only one of its kind. It is the only wand in existence to have two woods and an extremely rare core. It is Cyprus and Aspen with the last Pegasus' hair."

Percy felt a warmth well up in him and like a flood blue sparks came out of the wand.

"Interesting. A powerful wand for a powerful wizard," Ollivander said.

The two boys paid for their wands and went to go find Hagrid.

/Line Break\

"Ok who's stupid idea was this?" Percy asked after nearly losing an eye to a particularly angry cat.

He was very tempted to kick it across the store, but held whatever restraint he had in check.

"Stupid spawn of Satan," Percy muttered as he glared at the cat.

"Oh wow," Harry said as he laid eyes upon a snowy white owl.

"She likes you," Percy said as Harry stroked her feathers.

"I'll take her," Harry told the shopkeeper and promptly bought her.

They walked around some more to see if they would find something for Percy when a black puppy with dark blue stripes came running out of the back room covered in soap.

"Dakota no!!" the poor person chasing after him cried.

The Husky made the poor assistant chase him around the room until Percy picked him up to which he immediately settled down.

"Aww, you're so cute," Percy cooed as he scratched the dog behind its ears.

"Is he for sale?" Percy asked.

"Merlin! Yes!" the shopkeeper exclaimed. "That dog's been nothing but trouble for us."

Percy bought Dakota much to the puppy's delight who had instantly fell in love with Percy since he had picked the puppy up.

After that they took their animals and bought their books and headed into Madam Malkins to get fitted.

"Firs years for Hogwarts" Hagrid had told her.

She asked them to wait while she finished up with another customer.

The blond that she was measuring held his arms up so she could get his waist saw Percy and grinned.

"Hey you're the American who was causing all the ruckus out there earlier!" Draco smiled.

"Yeah," Percy ginned sheepishly. "My sister dyed my hair without me knowing it, so imagine my suprise when I found out that she did it after coming out of Gringotts."

Draco laughed and they all introduced themselves telling stories about their lives while waiting for Madam Malkins to finish u.

"I think that we could become very good mates," Draco told Percy and Harry to which the both of them agreed.

 **A/N- Congrats for reading this f** **ar!** **Bonus points to you! Hopefully next chapter I can really move away from the canonical plot. So, I feel like this chapter just dragged on... Sorry for that. Anyway, thanks for** **the reviews. (Even you too guests!)**

NakedFury- Thank you for this gem of a review! I'll keep this in mind as I move forward. _P.S.-Congrats! You're my first hater!!!_

Alex Focker- Shh... It's okay. *Pats your head* Just let it happen...


	3. Shopping and Makeovers!

Title: The Wizard Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do, respectively.

Warning: Eventual Malexmale slash and possible lemons...

Pairing: Unknown as of now...

Special thanks to Anon2018 for the inspiration for the plot bunny that became this chapter.

 **The Wizard Thief**

Chapter Three

Harry awoke from a pleasant dream that had involved a certain son of Poseidon doing some very suggestive things to him.

He opened his eyes as he realized that Percy was facing him with his arms and legs wrapped around the younger boy.

They had agreed to share the bed, since the room only had one bed and they were family, so it shouldn't be that bad.

And to make matters worse, Harry was sporting an erection that was no doubt pressing up against Percy's stomach.

Harry carefully extricated himself from the older boy's hold without waking him up and went to the loo to take care of some business.

Twenty minutes later, Harry came out of the restroom wearing only a towel, his hair wet from the long, cold shower that he had taken after dealing with his "problem".

Turning to the bed Harry realized that Percy was still sleeping so he sat at the edge of the bed, rummaging through his bags for a fresh pair of Dudley's hand me down boxers and an oversized tee shirt and jeans.

Harry realized that he now had brand new clothes, but they were his Hogwarts uniform, so he put off on wearing those clothes.

Harry found a severely faded pair of blue boxers and removed his towel so that he could put them on when strong arms pulled him close.

Harry found himself freaking out since he was being used as Percy's personal pillow, while absolutely starkers.

Harry froze as certain parts of his anatomy reacted to Percy spooning him and tried to wriggle out of the demigod's hold.

"Bloody hell," Harry squirmed as he tried to get out of Percy's grip, unsuccessfully.

Harry wriggled his way out of the older boy's arms, when arms wrapped up around him again and pulled him even tighter against the demigod.

"Blimey," Harry muttered as he resigned himself to being trapped.

As Harry stilled and closed his eyes in defeat, Percy sighed in relief that he got his cuddle pillow back.

Slowly Percy's leg also ended up on Harry and Harry flushed at how intimate things things were getting.

 _Two hours later_

Percy yawned as his morning wood was pressed up against something that felt great. He rutted into it and was suprised to hear a moan in response.

His eyes blasted wide open and he was immediately embarassed to say that he had just thrust against a sleeping, shirtless Harry that he had his arms and legs around.

No scratch that, a naked Harry. Not that Percy minded since he was only in his boxers.

He closed his eyes and pressed tighter against Harry's ass and pretended to be asleep.

Harry gave a sigh of content at the demigod's actions, but all signs pointed to him still being asleep.

Percy closed his eyes as he drifted off, back into Morpheus' realm.

 _Later..._

"RISE AND SHINE BOYS!!" a voice pierced through the silence as they drew the curtains open, causing Percy to hiss like a vampire.

The two guys looked and one another until realizing that one Percy was almost naked and Harry actually was.

The young wizards quickly leapt apart blushing profusely, with Harry covering himself with the sheets.

"Long night, I see?" the mystery woman asked to both of the boys' embarrassment.

"No-" Percy and Harry shook their heads, while the woman chuckled at their behavior.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me," she winked as she looked in the mirror as her reflection nodded in approval.

Percy cleared his throat as he steeled his face into one devoid of emotion, despite the redness of his face, and asked, "Who exactly are you?"

"All in due time young demigod," she replied merrily, to which the demigod narrowed his eyes at them.

"As for right now, get dressed! We're going out!!"

10 minutes later the two wizards were dressed and were much more calm considering the very suggestive position that they were previously in.

They were led by the strangely attractive black-haired woman with amazing green eyes, out of Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron out into the mortal world.

They stopped in front of a sprawling complex with giant red letters spelling Westfield.

Harry gasped in suprise, "This is Westfield! Dudley and his friends always go, but I've never been."

The woman smiled as she spread her arms as they walked into the entrance, revealing a beautiful atrium with a giant skylight with an interesting design.

"Welcome to Westfield, one of the most revered malls in the UK," the woman said as they continued walking.

"Uhh not to be rude but who are you lady?" Percy deadpanned as he was still wondering why they were in a shopping mall.

"Why Percy, you still don't know?" she smiled as her features decidedly became more masculine and changed to look more like a certain green-eyed wizard.

Percy gasped in recognition while Harry was still oblivious to who the woman was.

"Lady Aphrodite," Percy got down on a knee and bowed in respect.

"Asinthegod?" Harry squeaked as he too got down on his knees. ***wink wink* *nudge nudge***

"Goddess," Aphrodite corrected as she led them to a decidely American clothing outlet, as Harry figured since it was called _American Eagle._

Yes, it's finally open!" Aphrodite cheered.

"No offense, but why are you here Lady Aphrodite," Percy asked warily as she led the two boys into the store and looked at several things on the racks.

"Why to give you two makeovers of course!" she smiled as she held a maroon shirt up to Percy and immediately put it back shuddering.

"No, that won't do," the goddess muttered.

"Percy," Harry leaned over and whispered to Percy, "why is a goddess giving us a makeover?"

"I-"

"Because you two simply look dreadful!" she exclaimed as Percy cried out in indignation, while Harry nodded as he was wearing Dudley's old clothes.

"And I have taken an interest in young Perseus here," she smiled as she held up a blue shirt that said _American Eagle_ in the middle, against Percy's chest and smiled while Percy was internally freaking out.

"Perfect," she sang as she quickly decided that several other shades of blue and sea-blue were perfect on Percy.

She also got him a blue hoodie, many pairs of blue boxers and boxer briefs, jeans, and then finally turned on Harry.

"Taken an interest in him?" Harry asked tentatively while the love goddess tried to see if several outfits would work for Harry to no avail, each time muttering no or simply pulling it away as she put it up to him saying that it wasn't his color.

"Yup," Aphrodite said when settling on a green that complimented his eyes.

"I've decided to make his love life interesting," she smiled while Percy dropped a pair of shades that he was admiring.

"Oh no hon, that does not go at all with the whole son of Poseidon look, you got going on," Aphrodite dismissed with a wave of her hand as she chose Harry's clothes.

"Wait what?" Percy exclaimed as he picked up the sunglasses.

"Yeah, they are nice, but aren't you," Aphrodite said as they went to go check out.

"No, no the whole making my love life interesting," Percy cried out exasperated.

Oh yeah, I haven't personally taken an interest in someone's love life in forever," she giggled as the cashier was staring at her giant cleavage while bagging the clothes.

She winked at the guy as they moved onto another store, _Aeropostale_ , and went to go looking for more clothes.

"Well not since Justin and Selena, but no matter," she waved them on as they bought more clothes, filling Percy and Harry's arms up with more shopping bags.

"Di imortales," Percy muttered as he massaged his temple.

Aphrodite's definition of interesting was probably way different than Percy's, so Percy was not looking forward to that.

Two hours later Percy and Harry settled into a bench in the mall extremely exhausted and loaded up with bags from _Aeropostale, Hollister, American Eagle,_ and a bunch of other places.

Aphrodite had bought them everything from casual clothes to formal suits to swimming clothes- and even shoes.

Gods did she get them shoes. They had literally gone from shoe store to shoe store as Aphrodite would take nothing less than perfect.

They had shoes to go with every outfit. And they do mean **every** outfit.

"Ahh," Aphrodite sighed. "Nothing like a little bit of shopping to get the blood pumping, huh boys?"

"A little bit?" Percy laughed sarcasticly. "I think our definitions of a little bit are pretty different Lady Aphrodite."

"Yeah!" Harry cried out. "I thought we were only going to a couple of stores, but we've spent nearly the whole day in here!"

Aphrodite smiled sadistically, "Oh we're not done yet boys."

Percy and Harry whimpered like kicked puppies as Aphrodite got them up again and led them around the mall.

She took them to get their hair cut, much to Percy's horror, but it worked out in the end. Percy had gotten the sides and back of his hair cut short, while the top was styled in a sexy, according to Aphrodite, tousled look while Harry Aphrodite had to personally attend to.

She gave him a trim and tamed the wild beast that was his hair to give it a cuter, intentionally messy look.

As they looked into the mirror, they quickly warmed to their new haircuts and thanked Aphrodite who quickly waved it off.

"Honestly, I think this makes the blue streaks in my hair look better," Percy said turning his head to look at it from the side.

"I could get used to this sexy face in the mirror," Percy nodded as he grinned at his new look.

Harry shook his head as they continued on Aphrodite's hunt to make them look better.

"Ok guys one more place then we're done," Aphrodite smiled.

"Ok," Harry puffed from the exertion of carrying the heavy load of bags around the mall, like slaves.

"Can we rest a little bit," Percy complained, "these bags are heavy."

"Oh!" Aphrodite realized as the two boys were exhausted from lugging the multitude of bags around.

She snapped her fingers and the bags disappeared leaving two suprised wizards with nothing but air in their arms.

"I sent the bags to your room at the Cauldron, so-" Aphrodite began and then faltered as Percy was giving her a death glare.

"You couldn't have done that earlier, before putting us through a whole day of suffering," he vented as Aphrodite rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Heh, let's move on," she changed the subject.

"Now Harry, how do you feel about contacts?"

/This line break is brought to you by Madam Malkins Every Occasion Robes.

A robe for every witch and wizard.\

Percy, Harry, and Aphrodite walked into the Cauldron and sat down at the bar.

They all ordered fish and chips, except Percy since he didn't want to eat something that he could talk to when it was alive, so he ordered a burger.

"Thank the gods that they have at least this," Percy moaned as he bit into the thick, juicy burger.

He quickly inhaled it and started on his fries.

"Blimey, Percy!" Harry exclaimed as he watched the American boy inhale the whole thing and order more.

The trio made some small talk as they finished their meal, but Aphrodite left to attend to some "business" with Ares.

The two wizards decided to go to their room before they were mobbed by people wanting to meet the boy who lived.

As they opened the door to their room, the room was devoid of any of their shopping bags from the day's toils.

Then a sound like a cash register sounded and two tiny chests the size of a small toy appeared on the ground along with a Hermes Express slip and a handwritten note.

 _Percy and Harry,_

 _Thank you both for the lovely day of shopping and I have decided to include a gift for you both that I think you'll appreciate. Just press the buttton on the bottom then tap your wands to the chest and say_ Amoricilis _and presto you'll find your suprise._

 _Kisses Xoxoxo_

 _•Aphrodite•_

 _•Goddess of Love and Beauty•_

 _P.S.- Don't worry Harry. I'll make your love life interesting too...;P_

Harry's eyes widened comically as Percy shook his head.

He pulled out his wand and did as the note said as Harry did the same.

The two wizards waited for a couple seconds and nothing happened.

"Did we do it wrong?" Harry blinked.

Percy reread the note and realized that they didn't press the button, so he pressed it.

The two boys looked down and saw that the chests had expanded to a normal size. They then tapped it with their wands and said the incantation.

Percy, because of his ADHD, decided to just open the trunk that had his name engraved on it.

He looked down and saw a ladder descending into a room.

Being the impulsive demigod that he was, he descended down the ladder to find a huge dressing room, complete with a floor to ceiling mirror on one wall, a swimming pool that doubled as a giant jacuzzi, and shelves and hangers filled with clothes.

There was two doors in the entire room, so Percy decided to open one of them and quickly turned red and shut it sliding down the door with his back against it.

He would never open the door again and never speak of it.

Little did he know, that he would come to appreciate it in a few years time.

As he recovered from his shock, his curiosity got the best of him and he opened the other door.

He was greeted with a room that was much like his own, with onlyp subtle differences.

Percy looked around a saw another door on the other side of the room.

Percy opened it and was greeted with the sight of a naked Harry on a King sized mattress.

He cat called as the boy quickly looked up and saw the demigod and blushed profusely.

 _Earlier..._

Harry looked over and saw Percy opening his trunk, so Harry did the same.

He gasped at the sight of a ladder leading down into a spacious room below.

Curious, the young wizard climbed dowm and was amazed at the elegant room around him.

It had shelves along one wall and all his shirts and suits were hanging along a rod on another wall.

Against two opposite walls there were two doors and a floor to ceiling mirror on another. The room was pentagonal in shape and was very nice.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened a door, only to immediately run in and take off his clothes to jump on the bed.

Harry let out a sigh of content as he stretched out yawning.

He laid there staring at the ceiling when he heard a cat called and sat up to find a grinning Percy who threw his clothes at Harry playfully.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were trying to seduce me Harry," the demigod smirked as the wizard hastily threw on his clothes.

"N-no it's just-" Harry stammered as Percy chuckled.

"Calm down man, I'm just messing," Percy smiled as he put an arm around Harry's neck and leaned on the younger boy.

"Come on Harry let's explore a little more," the demigod grinned as he pulled the wizard along.

As the two boys explored they found another note from Aphrodite.

 _Percy and Harry,_

 _You can stay in here as long as you want and time will be stopped in the outside world. Now only you and Harry can enter the chests, unless you write in a person's name in the registry below this note. I hope you fully take advantage of the room I left in Percy's suite and the bed in Harry's. Anyway, I probably couldn't have done this without Hecate, so you might want to thank her._

 _Love,_

 _•Aphrodite•_

 _•Goddess of Love and Beauty•_

 _P.S.- Thr incantation to shrink the chest is Amorilis Finite._

Harry and Percy both sighed as they climbed out of the chest after getting dressed for bed.

 _The Next Day_

Percy and Harry took full advantage of the pool in Percy's suite and then quickly got dressed for the day.

Percy had on a sea blue _American Eagle_ shirt with the same brand jeans and black and blue Nikes.

Harry on the other hand had decided to wear his green _Hollister_ hoodie and black jeans with the pair of shoes that went with the outfit.

As he went to put his contacts in, which were twenty times better than those rickety pair of glasses, Percy left the room saying that Harry putting them in was the single mosy disgusting thing he had ever seen.

As Harry came downstairs to find Percy, he was greeted by Tom who briefly wondered why the two boys were dressed like muggles, but quickly pushed it aside.

The two wizards ate breakfas, courtesy of Tom, and went to go find the rest of the supplies on the list.

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Uniform_

 _Three Sets ofPlain Work Robes(Black)_

 _One PlainPointed Hat(Black) for day wear_

 _One Pair ofProtective Gloves(dragon hide or similar)_

 _OneWinter Cloak(Black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

 _Books_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by: Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by: Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by: Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by: Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by: Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by: Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by: Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by: Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment_

 _1Wand_

"Check," Percy thought as he continued reading down the list.

 _1 Cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat, a wolf **pup** , or aToad.[1]_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWNBROOMSTICKS._

Percy sighed as he and Harry went to go buy all the necessary supplies.

They quickly manuevered through the throng of people clamoring to get their last minute Hogwarts shopping done.

After getting all their books, they went to go get all their things for potions and astronomy.

Harry was lost as to where to find telescopes, while Percy was getting what they needed in the potions shop, when Harry saw a bushy haired girl looking around the square in wonder with her parents doing the same.

"Hey, excuse me," Harry went up to them. "Do you know where I can find a telescope?"

"Oh yeah," the bushy haired girl blinked at Harry. "In that shop down there on your right with the swirly lettering on it," the girl smiled as Harry thanked her and made his way down there.

 _"They seemed nice,"_ Harry thought to himself. _"Wonder if she'll be in my year."_

He pushed the thoughts aside for the time being and quickly bought two telescopes for him and Percy.

The two wizards had finally finished shopping as it was starting to get dark out.

"Harry," Percy sighed as he sank into one of the plush armchairs that Tom had in the lobby, "let's never do that again."

Harry quickly murmured in agreement as he let out a yawn and quickly fell asleep.

Percy smiled as he watched the younger boy sleep with a contented expression on his face.

Percy yawned as he too felt himself getting tired, so he picked Harry up, bridal style and carried him up the stairs to their bed.

Harry sighed in his sleep as he nuzzled his face into Percy's neck.

 _This as a good day_ , Percy thought as he quickly set the boy down on the bed and stripped to his boxers and laid down.

The demigod had no trouble falling asleep and quickly found himself in Morpheus' realm.

/Don't move! And whatever you do don't blink! Because if you do it'll sneak up on you... And get you... It's a line break\

"One has already been named a mage sire," the servant kneeled with their face touching the ground.

"Yes..." the figure on the throne whispered. "It's all going according to my plan... I have been waiting 500 years for this and those maggots won't even be a nuisance to me."

"Sire the pillars are almost ready, but the time will pass if you don't act fast-"

"Nonsense," the King dismissed as he chuckled to himself.

The mages had another thing coming to them if they thought they could stop him.

 **A/N-So thank you to all of you for reading this. Honestly I feel like this chapter just dragged on and on. Hopefully I start getting into Hogwarts next chapter to get to the juicy stuff... Anyway like usual please review any suggestions on what you might want to see and let me know if you see any spelling errors and whatnot. Also, thanks to all the favorites and the reviews. Ciao!**

 *** This sounds like the beginning to a bad joke**

Anon2018- Don't worry, I'm not going to just toss a main character aside, but some chapters might have just one of them while the other is somewhere else so yeah... As for Harry's role in the story, he is V important, so keep an eye on him.

Mr. S- Just did! *smiles*

Riley1506106- Yeah it is kind of weird isn't it? But, don't worry I have a plan for Draco and I don't know if you'll like it... Just don't kill me...

Plymethwill- I'm glad you like the story so much, that you want to favorite it again... Honestly I didn't know that people would like that chapter that much, because it was filled with so much detail... Anyway thanks!

Guest- Idk maybe PercyXHarry would be good? Don't know yet... Idk what pairing I'm going to go with yet, but I'll keep that in mind.


	4. New Friends and Pink Hair

Title: The Wizard Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do, respectively.

 **The Wizard Thief**

Chapter Four

Percy tried to calm his hammering heart as the cab approached King's Cross.

He was actually going to Hogwarts!!!

A school for wizards and witches!!!

Full of magic!!!

To say Percy was nervous was an understatement. He was having a freaking panic attack.

Harry on the other hand wasn't that nervous as he was perfectly calm compared to Percy.

"Percy relax," Harry massaged the demigod's shoulders as the demigod seemed like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth," Harry soothingly rubbed circles on Percy's back as the cab pulled into the station.

Harry paid the driver and the two wizards and headed into the station with their respective animal cages.

"In and out Perce. Nice and steady," Harry said as he breathed deeply with Percy. "There you go, nice and easy."

As the demigod started to become calm, Harry kept an eye on the platform numbers as they walked by.

7, 8, 9, 10...

"Wait, where's 9 and three quarters?" Harry asked in suprise.

"What do mean where is it? Are we in the wrong station?" Percy began to freak out again.

"Calm down Perce, I'm sure we can ask for help in finding it," Harry reassured the panicking demigod as they walked back and forth in between platforms nine and ten.

"Excuse me, me and my cousin are looking for platform nine and three quarters," Percy hastily asked a man in a conductor's uniform.

"There is no such thing," the man narrowed his eyes at Percy.

"If you want to play a joke, do it on someone else's time kid," the man glared as he went about his duties mumbling about dumb Americans and how he hated tourists.

Percy looked crestfallen as he and Harry were stumped as to what exactly to do when they spotted a decidedly wizardly family who were trying to pass as muggles, but were failing spectacularly.

Harry and Percy approached the red-headed family as they were bickering amongst themselves.

"Honestly, Ronald," the mother snapped at one of the younger guys. "Have some sense will you! We don't need for you to be acting like this right before going to Hogwarts!"

"And you two should know better than to scare your brother to try and make Ron scared to go," she rounded her glare on the two twin brothers.

They grinned sheepishly as they rubbed the back of their heads and ran straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Uhh, excuse me," Harry asked as he carried Hedwig's cage over to the family with Percy and his wolf pup in tow. **(1) (A/N-See below for details)**

"How do we, uh," Harry gestured at the barrier.

"Oh new to Hogwarts dear?" the woman asked as she smiled at the two cousins.

"Ronald here is a first year too. Anyway, all you have to do is go straight into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a run if you're feeling nervous."

"Thank you," the two boys chorused as the red head's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"American?" she asked Percy to which he nodded. "I would think that you'd be going to Ilvermorny?"

"Yeah," Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually didn't know I was a wizard until I came here to live with my cousin Harry and got the acceptance letter from Hogwarts."

"Wow, they're slacking over there if they couldn't even a wizard who is bound to have spouts of accidental magic," the woman smiled.

"Heh, yeah," Percy laughed nervously.

The real reason they didn't know was because he was at Camp Half Blood, training to survive the monsters. But the demigod didn't say that aloud and kept it to himself.

Harry and Percy ran straight into the barrier followed by the rest of the red head family as they made sure that there were no muggles watching.

Harry blinked as they had simply went through the wall and were greeted with the sight of a shining black and crimson train, gleaming in the sunlight.

The whistle blew as they thanked the woman and boarded the train to find an empty compartment.

They quickly found one and made themselves comfortable taking their trunks out of their pockets, which were the size of a small ring box.

They expanded it and put it into one of the overhead compartments and talked with one another about the things they might see.

Just as Percy's ADHD started acting up causing him to tap on his leg incessantly, much to Harry's annoyance, the red-headed boy from earlier opened the door to the compartment and asked if he could sit with them since all the other compartments were full to which they quickly ushered him in.

Percy decided to break the ice between the boy and them since his ADHD couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said holding his hand out.

"Ron Weasley," he replied hastily shaking it.

"Harry Potter, that dolt's cousin," Harry also shook Ron's hand.

"H-Harry Potter?" Ron choked as he turned pale.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

Ron was apparently star-struck for the next ten minutes to which Harry quickly put an end to, telling Ron to treat him like any other person.

"Can I see the scar?" Ron asked nervously as if Harry would snap at him for asking.

"Sure," Harry replied as he pulled the bangs out of the way.

"Wow," Ron said as he sighed sitting back.

The three boys quickly warmed to each other with Percy telling so many jokes.

As a witch with a cart full of candy stopped by their compartment and asked if they wanted to buy anything off of the cart, Ron quickly turned red saying he had something for the trip, while Percy immediately perked up at the prospect of food.

Percy took two of everything off of the cart while Harry did the same.

They offered some to Ron who refused holding up a plastic wrapped egg salad sandwich saying his mom had made it.

"Dude, I'll trade you," Percy's eyes lit up at the thought of homemade food. "Help yourself to whatever you want- there's more than enough, in exchange for the sandwich," Percy offered which Ron quickly took.

When the three were stuffed full of chocolate, collected the cards from the chocolate frogs, and sick to their stomach from the _Every Flavor Beans_ , Ron took out a sickly old rat.

"Poor Scabbers," Ron muttered as he looked at the boring, gray rat.

He explained to the two how the rat had been in the family since Percy and that it was probably due to die soon.

After being bored for awhile, Ron immediately perked up and decided to try a spell that Fred and George taught him.

"Su-" Ron began, but was interrupted as the bushy haired brunette from Diagon Alley barged into the compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked exasperatedly. "A boy in the compartment in the other car has lost it," the girl explained.

"No, but Ron here is about to perform a spell," Harry said excitedly, while Percy watched like a hawk.

"You're doing magic?" the girl asked as Ron had turned as red as his hair. "Well on with it then, let's see it," she waved as she slipped inside the compartment and closed it behind her.

Ron blinked clearing his throat and began twirling his wand around the rat, _"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"_

The three wizards and the witch blinked as nothing happened but a puff of wind, to which Scabbers shrieked in shock and hid in the pocket of Ron's robes.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she questioned the red head who was utterly embarrassed. "Well it's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself for practice and they've all worked out for me. I've learned all our course books by heart of course," the brunette said knowingly.

Percy blinked and grinned, "You remind me of a friend of mine back in the states," he laughed as the brunette blushed.

"I'm Percy Jackson he said holding his hand out as the girl took it and shook it.

"Hermione Granger," she replied.

As they went around introducing themselves, Percy could see how Ron and Hermione blushed faintly as they greeted each other.

 _Love at first sight_ Percy smiled. _Why not?_

When Hermione left, Ron was grumbling to himself about how she was such a know it all.

"Ron, Ron, Ron," Percy tsked as he put an arm around the red head. "Don't pretend. Anyone with eyes can see that you're perfectly, ah what's the word that you Brits use? Smitten?" Percy turned to Harry who nodded in response.

"Anyone can see that you two are perfectly smitten with one another," the demigod said.

"N-no I'm not!" the boy quickly denied as his face turned red.

"Tell that to your face," Percy laughed as the boy turned redder if that was even possible, "because if that's not a sign that you like her, then what is?"

"I hate you," Ron muttered as the other boy laughed in response.

"Aww, Ronnykins you know you love me," Percy teased the boy relentlessly.

"Nope, you're not my mate anymore, just Harry now," Ron playfully glared as the three guys laughed.

The three boys laughed as they goofed off while messing with Ron.

They quickly turbed serious as Ron, having had five brothers who had been through the process, had prior knowledge about the four houses.

He explained each house to the two as the two soaked as much knowledge as they could.

"Ah Percy, Harry there you two are," a drawling voice said as the three boys turned to see who it was.

"Ughh, a Malfoy," Ron muttered as the blonde boy turned to see him.

"Red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down clothes?" the blond clicked his tongue. "Must be a Weasley. Don't associate with the wrong sort-"

"Draco, what the Hades man?" Percy exclaimed as the pale boy turned red.

"You can't just go picking on people just because of how rich or poor they are!" Percy steamed as the blond hung his head in shame as he and Percy left the compartment to go have a talk.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry comforted the boy. "I dunno, he seemed so nice when we met him," the wizard said sadly.

"He's a Malfoy, what do you expect?" Ron bitterly replied.

"To show him a little kindness maybe, before judging him based on what his family history is," Harry retorted to which Ron became silent.

Ten minutes later, Percy walked back into the compartment with Draco trailing behind him.

They quickly shut the door behind him as Malfoy apologized to Ron, much to his surprise.

Ron made a half-hearted apology as Draco began to explain himself.

"Honestly, I am sorry for the way I treated you Ronald," the pureblood hung his head in shame.

"It's just if word got back to my father that I was _nice_ to a Weasley, he'd have my head. Honestly the expectations that he has for me are taking a toll on me. He wants me to be the _best_ Slytherin in my year, the best Quidditch player when I'm allowed to play- Hell he probably even wants me to become Head Boy."

"Anyway, if I'm in Slytherin the only way to survive in it would be to pretend to conform to the whole 'blood purity' act. Honestly I think it's a load of crap, but until I'm either 17 or Father dies, I can't be mates with you lot in public, but can we at least give it a go? Between us at least?" Draco asked with a hopeful look in his eyes while the two raven haired wizards quickly agreed.

Ron, however, was very skeptical about Draco's motives and tentatively agreed to a friendship with the blond.

"Now all we need is a name for our little group," Percy grinned as he put his arm around Harry.

"Two pure-bloods and two half-bloods, starting a friendship in a train car," Malfoy smiled. "Sounds terrible."

"The Mighty Males!" Percy exclaimed as the three others snorted.

"That's a terrible name," Ron said as Draco quickly agreed.

"The Four Amigos," Percy smiled.

"Yeah, no," Harry grinned.

"Percy and the gang," the three others rolled their eyes at the young demigod's antics.

"Ok, I've got a good one. The Marauders."

"Yeah I'm gonna have to take a hard no on that," Draco laughed.

"Yeah, what is this the 80s?" Harry smiled at Percy.

"Ughh you three are no fun," the demigod slouched in his seat.

 _We will be arriving at Hogwarts in thirty minutes, so please get dressed into your Hogwarts robes. And don't even try and pull any funny business, as the compartments have been charmed against it. Please leave all trunks on the train. You may take your familiars with you, provided that you take their cage with you. Thank you for riding the Hogwarts Express, have a nice day._

Draco sighed as he said goodbye to his mates as he went to go get dressed.

Boy was this going to be a long year.

 _Later_

"Firs Years!!" a deep voice rumbled.

"Right this way!! Only four to a boat!"

Percy and Harry grinned as they walked past Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," they waved as the half-giant looked around.

"Oh, hey 'arry, Percy," he smiled as the two wizards moved on.

They climbed into the boat and Percy felt immediately at ease in it.He felt the connection that it had to all the others.

Percy sat down next to Harry as Hagrid sat in a boat all to himself and pointed his umbrella forward.

"Away!" he shouted and all of the boats moved forward, but Percy's group.

Percy quickly realized the problem and used his demigod powers to move the boat forward.

The two other first years chalked it up to the charms on the boat merely acting up, but Harry knew better.

As they passed through the middle of the lake and the castle came into sight, Percy stiffened as he had felt something in the water.

There was something big, no huge under water and he knew it was there...

Just like it knew he was there.

Percy felt it rising up towards the surface, causing ripples in the water.

The demigod looked back and saw giant tentacles come up and a giant eye peeking above the surface, to which many wizards began to scream, causing the giant octopus to swim back down quickly.

The rest of the boat ride was uneventful and many of them just wanted to get off the boats and onto dry land, safe and away from any giant monsters.

Hagrid directed them to the entrance and the first years climbed up the stairs to be greeted by a teacher, who introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall.

She began her speech about how they would be sorted into one of four houses, based on what their qualites were.

"Trevor!" a plump boy exclaimed as he scooped up his previously lost frog much to the mirth of the group.

"Mr?"

"Longbottom, Neville Longbottom ma'am," the boy nervously said.

"Mr. Longbottom, it would do well not to interupt on of your professor's during a lecture," the woman said as Neville turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he stepped back in line.

She continued with her speech and led the group of first years into the dining hall, which was filled to the brim with students sitting at four, extremely long tables.

"From here you will be sorted into your house," Professor Mcgonagall smiled as she set a rickety old hat on a stool and much to Percy and the rest of the first year's surprise the hat opened its mouth and started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep yourbo _wlers_ black,

Your _top hat_ sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the Sorting Hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall unfurled a roll of parchment and began to recite a list of names.

"Abbot, Hannah," she called out and sat the girl down on the stool and set the hat upon her head.

 **"Hufflepuff**! the hat yelled to the happiness of the house.

Percy zoned out as more names were called, staring at the beautiful starry ceiling.

He turned his attention back to the hat as another person was sorted into Griffyndor.

Professor McGonagall froze as she looked down at the next name.

 _No it couldn't be,_ she dismissed as she looked at the name. _It must be just pure coinidence._

"Minerva," Dumbledore whispered. "Next person," he waved on.

"Perseus Jackson," she called out and much to her shock the demigod stepped forward but she quickly recovered and set the hat upon his head.

 _"Huh, I see," the hat's voice said in his head. "A demigod, haven't had one of you since the flame was in Britain. Ooh and a son of Poseidon no less..._

 _Now where to put you? Decisions decisions..._

 _You certainly have the heart of a lion obviously, saving your mother, the loyalty of a Puff as it could very well be your downfall one day, and the cunning of a snake that i took to defeat the god of war himself... And despite what your friends call you, you are pretty smart, but your only weakness that would set you apart from them would be your ADHD and Dyslexia..._

 _Any preference?" the hat asked the boy._

"Hmm," Percy thought. "I mean the houses improve on these traits, yes?" he asked as the hat muttered its assent.

"Well I already have plenty of loyalty and courage, so maybe Slytherin or Ravenclaw..."

"Oh Athena help me, umm Ravenclaw?"

 _"Oh yes, you would do well in this house, so it better be_ **Ravenclaw!!"** as said house erupted into cheers much to Professor McGonagall's surprise as she was expecting him to either be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw was the last the house she expected.

She shook her head and moved on to the next person. She would have a "talk" with him later.

Percy was later told that his sorting almost beat the record for the longest Hatstall, which was the name for the Sorting Hat not knowing where to put you since you had the potential to be in more than one house...

"So what other house was the Sorting Hat considering," a kid who had introduced himself as Raymond Matthews asked the demigod.

"Huffleboy," the boy nodded.

"That's cool, I'm-"

"And Gryffindor and Slytherin," Percy smirked as the boy's jaw dropped open.

Decididing that he would keep him around he slung an arm around the kid and pushed his jaw closed, "I like you."

The boy was still duumbstruck so Percy turned his attention back to the sorting.

Ron, Harry, and Draco were all sorted into different houses, much to Percy's dismay, but he supposed he would make do with what he had.

 _Later_

Percy sat staring at the table full of food. This was Elysium! This ttuly was a feast fit for a god!

He stared at his empty goblet, _I wonder if it works like the ones at camp_ he thought as the glass filled itself with blue cherry coke.

 _I guess that solves that question._

He dug in with delight at all the foreign British food and stuffed himself till he felt like a giant balloon.

"Ahh," he patted his belly as Raymond and a black haired asian girl stared at him with bewildered expressions.

"What?" he deadpanned as the two kept staring at him.

"How did you eat that much-" Raymond asked.

"And more importantly where did it all go?" the girl asked.

Percy shrugged, "I'm a growing boy."

He left the two speechless as dessert appeared on the table and helped himself to dessert.

"Merlin, if I ate like that I'd be fatter than a hippogriff," the girl, Cho, laughed.

"Well I work out a lot," Percy smiled between a bite of blueberry pie.

"You sure do," Cho said appreciatively as she checked him out and then realized in horror at what she just said and did.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know where that even came from-" Cho stammered to Percy's amusement.

"It's okay, it's fine when you're checking someone out that's as sexy as me," he winked as the girl turned as red as a Weasley.

"And here I was thinking that you wouldn't be all egotistical," Raymon muttered.

After the feast the Ravenclaw prefects led them up to Ravenclaw tower, and stopped at a door with a bronze, eagle shaped door knocker that opened its mouth and asked the prefect a riddle to which they answered pretty quickly.

As the door swung open, it revealed a wide, circular room with mountain views, bookcases, and a domed ceiling painted with stars.

A short man stepped forward and introduced himself as Professor Flitwick and laid down the rules and expectations that he had for Ravenclaw house and afterward directed them to their dormitories.

Percy found himself in a room with four four-poster beds, their belongings in front of the beds and a nightstand beside each bed.

He opened his wolf pup's cage and took him to go pee and laid down on his bed with his pup curled up at his feet.

The demigod soon drifted off to sleep, when a hand clamped over his mouth and flashed him out of the room.

The demigod fought against his captor when an exasperated voice sighed, "Stop it!"

He calmed when he realized it was Professor McGonagall, but was still leery and on alert.

"Why are you here _Perseus_?" the professor snapped.

"What do you mean?" the demiwizard asked.

"Gods you're thick," the woman muttered to herself. "It's a wonder that you ended up in the house for the smart."

"Hey!" said demigod cried out in indignation.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and her features began to change. Her hair grew longer and turned into a strawberry blond, with princess curls to match it.

Her brown eyes turned into a stormy grey as she grew taller and her clothes changed to a flowing white gown.

"Oh," Percy squeaked as he took a step back.

"You're Annabeth's mom," the demigod bowed. "Lady Athena," he said respectfully.

"Oh get up will you!" she snapped as the demigod got up still confused.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts Perseus?"

Percy flinched at the use of his full name and replied, "Ok first off, please call me Percy. I hate being called by my full name."

"And second, Dumbledore personally invited me along with Chiron telling me that it was a good idea."

"Ughh," the goddess growled. "I'm gonna kill that horse and that old man," she muttered and said a few choice words about where Dumbledore could stick his wand.

"Well you're here now, nothing we can do about it now," the goddess sighed looking at Percy in disappointment.

"Well if you're going to be in the house dedicated to me I guess that you can't be an embarrassment ot it," the goddess sent a beam of light towards Percy.

"What was that?" Percy asked as he flew back.

"I've cured your dyslexia," she waved him off as she continued. "I've also toned your ADHD down as we can't have you embarrassing my legacy can you?"

Percy was silent for awhile not really believing it, but thanked the goddess.

The two talked for awhile and then the goddess flashed him back to his room so he could get some sleep.

As he climbed back into his bed, his puppy gave a questioning look and went back to sleep.

 _There has been too many goddesses interested in me for my liking_ Percy thought as he closed his eyes.

/This line break is brought to you by Zonko's!

Prank to max!\

Dumbledore sighed as he set the document for the expansion of Hogwarts down as he had read through the plan and signed off on it.

Fawkes gave a soft cry as the headmaster stretched.

"Yes old friend I'm done for the night," he smiled as the bird tucked its head under its wing to sleep.

Dumbledore stood up and bade the former headmasters good nigh, when suddenly the door to his office burst open.

"Dumbledore!!! I'm going to kill you!!" an angry goddess steamed as she marched towards the old wizard.

"Now now Minerva, there's no reason to be angry," the headmaster backed away hitting the wall.

He gulped as she grabbed him and they flashed away.

 _Meanwhile at Camp Half Blood_

Chiron was humming along to a song he had playing in the background while curling his tail.

A loud bang resounded through the big house, making Chiron almost drop the curling iron.

"Dio is that you?" the centaur called out to no answer.

He sighed figuring that it was probably the Stolls trying to pull another prank on him.

"Travis, Connor-" he trotted out to the living room only to find Dumbledore tied up in the middle of the room.

Albus as much as I enjoy the sight of you tied up, what are you doing here?" he sighed as Albus' eyes were wide and he was making noises against the gag that he had on.

Chiron heard something behind him and he slowly turned to find a glowering Athena who gave a smile and a little wave.

The next day Dumbledore and Chiron woke up on their respective sides of the world wondering what had happened to them.

They quickly got up and went to go find a mirror, both finding that their beards/manes/hair were dyed hot pink with the words _Athena's little slut_ glowing on their foreheads.

Needless to say Hogwarts and Camp had a very rude awakening as the sound of a grown man screaming bloody murder awoke them half an hour before they were supposed to get up for the day.

 **A/N- So Percy in Ravenclaw, what do you think? And what about Athena?** **Also about the ending of the chapter, I wanted it to end on a light note, instead of all the boring stuff.** **Review and let me know how you feel about it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys!!! Honestly they've been the inspiration for me pumping out chapters like nothing, so I guess I'm kinda doing it for you guys... Anyway plz review and pop out suggestions for what you would like to see.**

 **(1)- So I need a name for Percy's wolf, but don't have one at the moment... So comment what you think it should be and the most popular will be his name.**

Anon2018: Aww thanks... *blushes* I'm glad you're loving it and responding to your questions is no problem for me. Btw I love your dedication to this story. Like seriously you had a review out within like an hour of me uploading the new chapter, so thanks!

Overwatchlover: Fuck the what?


End file.
